1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording apparatus and, in particular, to a recording apparatus having a construction in which a signal is inputted into a recording head by a flexible wiring member on which a drive circuit is mounted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a recording apparatus in which a carriage equipped with a recording head is reciprocated in a main scanning direction (i.e., in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which a recording medium is fed) so that recording is performed on the recording medium by ejection of ink thereto from the recording head. For example, in a conventional recording apparatus disclosed by a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-271274, shown in FIGS. 3 and 13), a head-side circuit board mounted on the carriage is connected to the recording head via a flexible wiring member on which a drive circuit for driving the recording head is mounted. Signals from the head-side circuit board are inputted into the recording head via the drive circuit, so that the recording is performed by selectively ejecting ink from each of nozzles provided in the recording head.
However, as the signals are outputted from the drive circuit to the recording head, a large electric current momentarily passes through the drive circuit, thereby increasing a temperature (namely, a heat is generated) in the drive circuit. This heat causes deterioration or unstableness of an electrical characteristic of the drive circuit, thereby impeding the ink to be stably ejected.
Therefore, in the recording apparatus disclosed by the Patent Document 1, a radiator plate which is a plate-like member made of a metal, e.g., aluminum, is disposed on the carriage so as to be in contact with the drive circuit mounted on the flexible wiring member, thereby radiating, via the radiator plate, the heat which has been generated in the drive circuit.